Razones
by ElyRnz
Summary: Cuantas razones podrían existir para que no hiciera eso... ¿Demasiadas?, Pero Ron habia encontrado una por la que valía la pena hacerlo. Drabble R/L


_-¡Lumus!_

_Valla, ha sido mucho el tiempo durante el que estado alejada de aquí. Y realmente  
no tengo palabras para decir lo bien que se siente volver, aunque se que mi regreso será lento… pero seguro, eso si.  
Esta vez les traigo con ustedes un Drabble **RedMoon**, y en verdad espero seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja…_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a dos niñas **Ale** (**Amycvs**) y **Barbie** (no se como se conozca por acá xD) Tengo que decir que sin ellas esto aun no tendría una forma bien definida._

_¡**Gracias!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Rowling es la creadora, la WB tiene lo derechos, en definitiva nada es mío, quizás… solo la idea_

_Ya lo saben_ **"Los reviews son el alimento de un escritor"**_Así que espero tener un buen banquete ja!_

* * *

**RAZONES**

**H**acia un frío de los mil demonios fuera de las Tres Escobas, el invierno había llegado demasiado pronto a juzgar por las fechas en las que se encontraban. Dentro del local, las velas, que mantenían encendido el lugar, bailaban suavemente, como si en cualquier momento fueran a apagarse. Sin embargo, ni cuando Ronald Weasley entro al lugar y una fuerte ventisca se coló por la puerta, éstas se extinguieron. Allí ya estaban varias personas; la señora Rosmerta estaba en la barra sirviendo más cervezas de mantequilla. Pero Ron ya solo tenía ojos para una sola muchach, _su_ muchacha.

Ella, al parecer, ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada; llevaba el jersey que la señora Weasley le había tejido el año anterior, y sus antiquísimos pendientes en forma de rábanos como era de costumbre en la rubia. El chico tomo entre sus manos el viejo collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla que su novia le había obsequiado hacia ya algún tiempo atrás.

Sí, quizás no era la manera de hacerlo, pero para él y para ella no hacia falta otro tipo de cosas.  


Nunca supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que lo había conquistado de ella… o quizás sí, y tal vez estaba muy loco o era muy valiente por seguir con ella, aunque la verdad… tan simple como que el cielo es azul y el césped es verde, él... él tan sólo estaba enamorado, y ya.

Ella se entretenía jugando tranquilamente con el tarro que tenía entre sus manos, sonreía fugazmente, como si de repente a su cabeza llegaran viejos recuerdos y Ron supo que así era.

Lo sabia por la mirada que tenía; los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y llenos de una chispa que lo invitaban a observarla durante horas.

Lo notaba por el suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

_Lo sentía por la magia que ella emanaba… _

Para él ya no hacia falta nada. Con ella lo tenía todo.

Ya no le importaba que la gente la llamara lunática. Sí, quizás a veces estaba un poco loca, pero su locura hacia que su vida tuviera sentido. No le molestaba incluso que algunos hasta se atrevieran a señalarla cuando llevaba puestas sus espectro-gafas. Porque, nadie entendía ya, cuánto significa Luna en su vida.

Ni siquiera Luna misma podría saberlo.

Ella era su locura, su ternura más escondida, su sonrisa permanente.

Y así quería que fuera para siempre.

La ojiceleste volteo ligeramente y al contemplar a su novio parado frente a ella, sin siquiera parpadear, se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la barra mientras la señora Rosmerta les servia un par mas de cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que por fin he encontrado el sitio ideal para encontrar un par de nargles – decía la chica, como quien hablaba del clima, mientras le revolvía el cabello al pelirrojo.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó de repente Ron al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Luna entre las suyas. La joven bruja arqueó sus cejas durante un par de segundos y poco después lo miró radiante, con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios. Y fue en ese momento, en el que supo que tal vez pasaría el resto de su vida buscando a los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Sí, quizás había muchas razones para que Ron no quisiera casarse con "Loony Lovegood", pero había una, lo suficientemente importante, como para ignorar a las demás: el la amaba, y loca o no, ella seria siempre su luna.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Algo que quieras decir?_

_Ya sabes como hacerlo, y si aun tienes duda, es cosa de dar click a "Go" y… ¡Listo!_

_Les agradezco por les simple hecho de abrir mis historias y leerme,_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
